


【超蝙SB】欲望乌托邦 Lust and the Utopia（ABO，性爱机器人!B，1984AU）

by maroy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1984AU, ABO, Alternate Universe, M/M, 性爱机器人！B
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroy/pseuds/maroy
Summary: 2084 年，北境局开始为每一个25岁以上的无伴侣Alpha公民配备omega仿生人。所有纸媒的社论都说这是“老大哥”对他合法公民的又一慈悲之举，而流传在暗巷的小册子则说这是极权统治对人们自由的进一步剥夺。当他是Clark Kent时，他撰写前者，而当他是超人时，他悬浮在太阳下诉说后者。但这些都不能告诉他，当他也收到了一个时，他该怎么做。





	1. Deus ex Machina 神降

Kal-El悬浮在空中，看着太阳照耀下的大都会。

 

他只是看着，没有用到超级视力。所以他现在的人类双眼接收到的是鳞次栉比的高楼的玻璃幕墙反射的灿烂光晕，钢铁丛林的天际线在湛蓝的天空与黄色的太阳下延展到远处的海湾。海面上的层云的之间，一束金色的光柱投下——一道耶稣之光、一幅无瑕的、光影交织的油画。他放低视线，看到阳光明媚的大街上的几个行人。他们面色和悦、步伐轻快，有两个人在十字路口的Panera Bread前停下，抬起小臂行标准礼后彬彬有礼地交谈。但他知道，如果他打开超级视力，他就能看见组成那道光束的无数灰尘与杂质悬浮在太阳下、人们的脸庞上为了时刻不停地控制表情而绷紧的面部肌肉，以及高楼缝隙间的暗巷中，没有公民身份的下等人在无光的黑暗中仰望着他，好像在看着能拯救他们的神明。一个布道者，一个耶稣。或许他愿意为了让人们重获自由而献上自己的钢铁之躯，而后在“老大哥”倒下的未来里，骨肉与鲜血化作教堂里的面包与葡萄酒。

 

而这光明下的耶稣此刻想着，对不起，但是我现在恐怕都拯救不了自己。

 

当Kal-El悬浮在阳光下时，他得逼着自己忘记自己的另一个身份。Kal-El是最出名的思想犯、对“老大哥”统治的公然抗议者、没有脚踵的阿喀琉斯。“老大哥”时刻想把他钉上十字架却又无可奈何，因为他是一个无惧任何伤害的外星遗孤、一面自由战争的不倒旗帜。但，在硬币的另一面，Clark Kent只是来自堪萨斯农场的平凡小伙子，有一对beta父母和不多的朋友，每一个都是那么脆弱，易于抹消，公民部的清洗人员甚至不会去特意敲响他们的房门，就像暴雨不会在意搅不起一个漩涡的苇草。

 

所以他不能让任何人知道Clark Kent就是Kal-El，当然，也没人会真正发现这一点。笨重的眼镜、衣袖太短、裤腿又过长的西服和控制得当的温和微笑让他正好融入了星球日报的好公民之中——或许Lois看起来都比他更像自由运动的领袖。缺乏社交，没有伴侣，27岁，于是他正好成为了友爱部最新计划的“受益者”。如果他将视线投向这无尽的钢筋水泥中属于自己的那个公寓，也许就能看到装着omega仿生人的箱子正在被配送机器人放进他的公寓里，正挨着他的床。他的Aurora（注一）毫无知觉地躺在白色泡沫中等着他的吻，他却恨不得它从未出现在他的生活中。

 

大都会的18703块电幕上放映着同一段录像。“您的最好伴侣，”笑容明媚的红发omega百灵鸟儿般啁啾着，“温暖的皮肤、柔软的触感，她或他将会在omega每个月的发情期与您灵肉结合。”Kal-El知道她没有说出来的是什么——“在平常的日子里，他们则会一刻不停地旁观您的生活。一个活色生香的监视器，一个让人流连忘返的温柔乡。”Clark确信他没法解释为什么他会时不时地消失，没法解释为什么不戴眼镜的自己长得像超人，没法解释氪星Alpha不同于地球人的生理特征。他一般会在自己是Clark Kent的时候停用一切能把他和氪星人联系在一起的能力，包括X射线、热射线、超级感官，甚至是钢铁之躯。这也是他的伪装之一——没人会相信那个笨手笨脚，被印刷纸划破手指的记者会是刀枪不入的外星客，他的公寓附近的电幕也从来不会接收到可疑的高能短波射线。最好的伪装就是什么也不做——不听，不闻，不视，暂时屏去这个扭曲畸形的机器发出的一切呻吟。在他的公寓里，他只是Clark Kent，但即使是Clark也没法装出地球Alpha都会有的发情期，也没法解释为什么他没有结。

 

Kal-El凝神听了一下某个公寓楼的电视里传来的报时声，不情愿却又清楚地意识到如果他不在下班时刻出现在星球日报的电幕前，它就会记录下这一反常行为，并且向公民部报告。他向阳光普照下的大都会投下最后的一瞥，向那些仰望着他的面孔喃喃着无声的保证：“我们会得到自由……”它听起来更像是一句无助的祈祷。

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

 

他用任何电幕都监测不到的速度飞回了星球日报顶楼，一秒后记者Kent说着“抱歉”，打开被人不耐烦地敲着的厕所隔间门走出——谢天谢地公民部暂时还不想监测公民们的平均如厕时长。“又便秘啦，Kent？”体育版的Patrick不怀好意地用胳膊肘挤了他一下，“我说，你可是交了好运——谁能料想到必须没妞儿才能领到那机器人尤物！”Clark耸了耸肩，不置可否地用一个意义模糊的微笑蒙混过关。Patrick显然不是计划的受益者之一，天晓得他多想现在就直接把在家等待他的大麻烦打包赠送给他。

 

“我要走了——我得回去拆包装。”他尽量简洁地说道，无视了那道嫉妒的目光，慢吞吞地挪向自己的工位。

 

尽管他在走进沿途遇到的第一家面包房后便尽力拖延，Clark Kent还是在下班的二十分钟后拎着一牛皮纸袋的食物准时出现在了家门口的电幕旁。合格公民应该为自己得到的“新伴侣”感恩戴德，所以他控制面部肌肉挂上一个比平常还要看起来更满意的微笑。他控制着面部肌肉维持着这个表情，用装出的急切打开了一条走廊里相同的十几扇门中属于他的那一扇，直到他将钥匙扔进玻璃碗，那扇门在身后关上，他才有机会站在黑暗的门厅思考自己接下来该做什么。好吧，把大象拿出冰箱的第一步是什么？打开门。所以他至少应该先去打开包装。

 

他径直走向卧室，闪着金属冷光的箱子的确在那里，却是打开的。仿生人显然自己找到了出去的方法，金属箱中填充的泡沫散了一地。单人床上躺着一个均匀地呼吸着的躯体，穿着Clark最好的睡衣，前襟敞开，胸口将露未露地暴露在大都会夜晚微凉的空气中。没有女性的柔美，单薄衣衫下的躯体高大而肌肉线条流畅。丝质窗帘浮动着，仿生人前额黑色的碎发被偶尔的微风吹动。一个用仿生皮肤和二进制算法堆砌起来的阿多尼斯，吸引力的具象化身，强权统治麻痹人心的蜜糖与毒药。

 

这个男性omega，这个毫无知觉的睡美人，昏睡在他的床上像是等待着唤醒之吻。他看起来真实得像个人类，胸口随着呼吸起伏，即使没开超级视力Clark也能看到他的睫毛正在颤动。Patrick的话不合时宜地响起，“……机器人尤物。”

 

他在门口进退两难，直到他从肌肉线条流畅的小腿向上看去，看向omega的脸，发现omega不知何时睁开了眼睛，正观察着他，眼睛里闪烁着一丝促狭的笑意，漂亮的人造红膜上倒映出了一个穿着过时毛呢西装、手足无措的记者。

 

“哦，你好，宝贝儿。”他就这么交叠着腿直直地看向Clark，“我猜你就是我的Alpha了。我是不是忘说了？欢迎回家。”看Clark没有进一步动作的意思，omega用可能只有性爱仿生人才有的敏捷与灵巧溜下了床，绕过单身汉的卧室地上的脏衣篮、办公桌和不太好使的座椅，像一阵微风一样把一股若有若无的omega信息素直接刮到了Clark的身旁。湿润的吐息拂过他的耳边，说：“你好像还没进入角色……这没关系，我们今晚有足够的时间让你适应这些。”

 

微风舔咬了一下他的耳垂，刮过他的身边，留下被信息素包围，努力地试图控制自己逐渐狂野的心率的Clark。

 

而他直到用上了氪星人对身体的控制力，才将胸腔内的轰鸣降到了可接受的范围。一声刺耳的纸料破碎的声音让他突然回过神来，发现手中的牛皮纸袋在手指的攥握中已经撕裂，一个圆面包在裂缝处摇摇欲坠。

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

他避开那个坐下去会吱呀作响的办公椅，坐到了还沾有仿生人体温的床上，拽过电脑开始查阅关于最新一批仿生人的消息。略过几篇社论，他点开友爱部的计划官网，果不其然地只看到了那个曾在电幕上一遍遍播放的视频。叹了口气，他从床下抽出一张黑色的卡片，塞进兜里走进了浴室，关门并确认锁好。

 

他打开喷头，然后坐到马桶上，抽出那张卡片，有规律地按了几下，看着黑色上慢慢漾起指纹的波纹。他等待着，天鹅绒慢慢褪成透明，然后一个透明的全息投影悬浮在他面前。

 

“Kal，不要妄动，”全息投影说。

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

他用毛巾擦拭着自己潮湿的头发走出浴室，仿生人不知所踪。他走进厨房，发现对方正在做晚饭，或者说试图做晚饭。他穿着白色睡衣，挫败地瞪着平底锅里不知为何的杂烩，就像是正试图从他满是0和1的思绪中找出他搞砸了这盘菜的原因。

 

好吧，电幕上的omega的确说过“负责饮食起居”之类的话，但这个仿生人闯入他的生活的第一个尝试似乎以失败告终。仿生人捕捉到了他投向那盘不明餐肴的目光，耸了耸肩，干脆利落地把它们倒进了垃圾桶，然后走近他，嘴角轻佻地扬起。这时Clark才发现他们的身高相差无几，他们可以直接看进对方的眼睛。不知为何，这丝毫没有损伤他意识深处叫嚣着“机器人尤物”的评价。

 

“看来我们没有晚餐了。我可以补偿点别的，嗯？”

 

Clark努力忽视了那个鼻音带给他下腹的紧绷感，“我觉得我们该谈谈，”他干涩地说，咽了一下口水。“我恐怕……暂时不能和你，呃，”他徒劳地试图搜索合适的词汇，然后放弃了，“做爱。”

 

仿生人看起来既没有失落也没有发怒，他只是盯着他看了一会儿，然后嗤笑了。“童子军，”他用轻快而真实的男中音说，“我明白。”Clark松了一口气，他甚至没注意到自己之前在屏息。他大可一直屏住气，但这不会阻止omega的人造信息素刺激他的嗅球。

 

“但你恐怕忘了，公民部的好伙计们不会接受这一点。”仿生人继续说，声音突然低沉下去，尾音有点粗糙，“我们无论如何要进行标记，不然电幕会监测到你毫无变化的信息素。你不会想让这个发生的，对吧？”

 

是的，他的确不想。他不想承认，可这就是一直潜伏在他潜意识里的事实，刚刚才被迫浮出他意识的湖面。Kal-El有一打必须控制住自己的理由，但Clark Kent，一个理论上的单身多年的可怜人，性格温吞的好公民，成天写作歌颂清平盛世的社论的好记者，不该拒绝“老大哥”的馈赠。北境局的统治下所有人都是可预料的，在这蹩脚的悲喜剧里所有人都是“老大哥”手指头上缠着的牵线木偶，Clark Kent不是，他的线缠在Kal-El的手指上，而他最终悲哀地发现这也没给他多少主动权。

 

“好吧，”他轻声说，“我很抱歉。”他不知道这是说给谁听的，也许这是Clark Kent对Kal-El的忏悔，因为保持自己尊严的唯一方法就是在这间公寓里暂时褪去所有的神性，直到他成为一个完整的凡人。他抬手捉住了omega试图勾到自己脖颈上的手腕，释放出自己的Alpha信息素。炽烈的阳光气息充盈了不大的厨房，“叫我Clark，”他说，“我得知道你的名字。”

 

下一个吐息之前他便带着积聚起的一丝挫败感凶狠地吻上了对方，omega只来得及吐出一个字母。

 

他说，B。然后厨房内便只余唇舌交缠的水声。

 

TBC

 

注一：Aurora，睡美人的名字


	2. Lucifer 路西法

他的路西法躺在他的床上伸展四肢，慵懒地扭动他的腰。一条引诱亚当的蛇，一颗伊甸园最馥郁的果实，诱惑的化身引诱神灵之子堕落成人。Clark发现他近乎膜拜地抚向omega的胸膛，手掌剐蹭着每一寸皮肤向上滑动，直到对方难耐地挺起胸脯将乳头送到他的手中。他扭拧了一下，惊叹于皮肤的触感。那小东西慢慢硬了起来，主人的喘息也变得不再均匀，Clark俯身舔吻上另一边，尝到了微咸的电解质的味道，他舔咬着，听着对方引诱的呜咽，直到那股电解质味完全消失，取而代之的是信息素和麝香的味道慢慢氤氲开来。在那一瞬间他几乎忘记了自己身下的是一个性爱仿生人。

 

他伸出一只手剥开那套纯白的睡衣，对方因为乳头上的爱抚消失而抗议地呻吟了一声，挺了挺胸脯，如愿以偿地得到了另一边加重的舌尖戳弄和轻咬。躺在床上，气息不稳，自称B的omega就如同正在被一层层剥开甲壳的盛宴。而这盛宴在他欣赏时又发出一声嗤笑，“童子军，”奢靡的声音呻吟道，“你行还是不行？”

 

他反唇讥诮，“看看谁才是衣衫不整的那个？”但这也没能阻止血热轰地一下涌上他的头。他猛地撕开那条白色的睡裤，几乎不记得控制自己氪星人的力道。仿生人睡裤下面什么也没有穿，两条柔韧的长腿缠上他的腰，脚跟推挤着他的后背，臀瓣扭动着碾过他被不合身的西裤束缚住的阴茎。他任凭那已经湿透了的淫靡小穴分泌出人造爱液濡湿那块布料。他掐住omega光裸的腰，两根手指捅进了对方的湿淋淋的穴口，毫无预警地开始抽插。对方惊叫了一声，腰猛地弹动了一下，漂亮的躯体在他的床上向上弹起，富有力量和美感的弓形，蓄势待发。

 

仿生人显然有着及其复杂精密的性爱程序，因为他能看到对方随着他每一次抽插的颤抖，感受到源源不断的爱液从穴口中流出，肉壁在他捅入时不情愿地舒张，在他抽出时吮吸着挽留，omega的每一声呻吟都比上一秒多了一些难耐与焦灼，尾音上扬。Clark在一次凶猛的插入后没有立刻抽出，而是在柔软的内壁吮吸下勾了勾手指。他不知道自己究竟碰到了哪里，他不能冒着打开x射线的风险。但他知道这就是对的那一点，因为对方发出了一声拔高的呻吟，一股热液浇到他的手指上，香甜的信息素笼罩在房间里，几乎可以凝成实体。

 

仿生人的脸上是纯粹的快感，瞳孔扩大成黑色的漩涡，漂亮的虹膜被水汽遮盖，他咬住下唇试图抑制住呻吟，但还是在Clark手指的又一次抽插与弯曲中溢出模糊的呜咽。“快点……”omega催促道，皱起眉毛睨了他一眼。

 

然后见他没有进一步开始用阴茎操他的打算，omega本来软成一滩水的腰突然发力，漂亮的腰肌与腹肌猛地扭拧，让他们的身位瞬间翻转了过来。被手指抽插成艳红色的穴口还挂着被打成泡沫状的淫液贴到了Clark的大腿上轻轻磨蹭，濡湿了西装裤的布料。omega灵巧的手指用令人惊叹的敏捷与不耐解开了他的裤链，然后他保持着这个姿势俯低了身子，柔韧的肌肉牵扯着他的身躯弯成一个弓形，直到他保持着跨坐在Clark大腿上的姿势轻舔了一下Clark被内裤束缚住的阴茎。这高难度动作没影响那邪恶的体操运动员富有技巧地舔咬那里，从躺在床上失去主动权的Clark那里逼出一声被欲望折磨的低吼。omega支起身子，用折磨人的缓慢动作褪下了那最后一片布料，打量了一下那根弹出的氪星阴茎，好像做出了某种评估。

 

然后他直接扶着那根阴茎坐了下去，坚硬的柱体凿开柔软的蚌肉，相连的地方挤出一小股体液。两个人同时发出了呻吟。

 

上位的omega坐在他的阴茎上，挺起的胸膛上红艳的乳头挺立着，头向后仰着，黑发凌乱，张开的薄唇里溢出呻吟。一个完美的人造造物，引诱水手的塞壬，埃庇米修斯的潘多拉。omega开始骑起他的阴茎，用Alpha的刺入取悦着自己，腹肌和腿肌绷紧，毫不掩饰自己放荡的呻吟。Clark发出一声难耐的低吼，双手掐住omega因为快感绷紧的腰部，在omega又一次落下时狠狠地向上挺胯刺入，逼出一声因为惊讶而拔高的“啊”，又一股淫液浇在柱头上。

 

omega在他上下的颠簸中慢慢被操软了，穴肉吮吸着，挽留着，他掐住对方腰肢的手被omega抓住移到了胸口，他顺从对方的意愿开始掐揉爱抚被送到他手里的乳头，听着每一次刺激带来的难耐呻吟。Clark的下身仍然保持着可怕的频率攻城略地，omega的腿失去了原有的紧紧缠住他的腰的力道，松懈下来被埋进了柔软的床褥。

 

Clark捉住那双无力的脚踝，让仿生人的双腿搭到自己的肩上，然后猛地翻转了二人的体位。omega整个人被对折压进了床褥里，Clark抽出阴茎欣赏了一会被操得湿漉漉的小穴，然后再一次狠狠插入。他是如此柔韧，臀部几乎悬空，腰部瘫软地承受着狂风骤雨般的抽插。他甚至还没有特意戳到那程序设定的敏感点，穴道内就已经如此湿泞，一股吸力在他抽出时挽留着他。

 

仿生人突然似乎察觉到了什么，开始努力挣扎，他的手伸向自己涨红的阴茎，却在半途被Clark抓住手腕按进了床褥。他操向了更深的地方，转换角度让每次抽插都精准地狠狠按摩穴道内的敏感点，身下的仿生人的双眼睁大了，虹膜被瞳孔挤成了漂亮的一小圈，就像是濒死者般张开薄唇发出一声高亢淫靡的呻吟，然后就被操得失了声，身体开始颤抖。被重击敏感点几十次后，他像一尾搁浅的鱼一样颤抖着，腰部猛地从床上挺起，阴茎抽搐着射出了白液，有一点挂到了他的乳头上，浊白衬着艳红异常淫靡。

 

Clark感到穴肉抽搐着，紧得几乎让抽插都变得更艰难了。高潮余韵中的omega异常敏感，在他顶着阻力以依旧精准的频率抽插着小穴时发出承受不了了的哀声呻吟，蜜液潮吹般从深处一股股涌出，omega垂软的阴茎又一次射出了一点体液。Clark发现自己向对方的后颈咬了下去，极其香甜的omega信息素爆发开来，开始与他注入的alpha信息素融合。他控制住了自己的力度，但他的虎牙还是深入了对方的人造皮肤。与此同时他的精液射入了对方的穴道，浇灌在了餍足的穴肉上。

 

 

不知道过了多久，他终于移开虎牙，安抚性地舔了舔对方的腺体。

那里只有伤口，破开的皮肤里没有鲜血，掺上了一丝阳光气味的人造信息素仍然源源不断地冒出。

他僵了一瞬，理智逐渐回笼。是的，他的阿多尼斯，他的路西法，此刻正躺在他的身下喘息、双眼餍足地眯起的omega，实际上是个政府配发的性爱机器人。当然了，这是唯一的可能。

这是没有任何一个身份真正属于自己的遗孤能得到的最好的可能。

TBC


	3. Non-human 非人类

“Kal，”他的记忆里那个低沉的声音说，“不要妄动。”与此同时，Clark伸高手臂打开了头顶那个储物柜的门，从里面抽出一袋培根，然后又弯腰从料理台下的储物柜里拿出两个鸡蛋。“……它们里面没有监视设备及信号收发器，如果这是你担心的。”顿了一下，他再次打开门，又拿出了两个鸡蛋。“……就我目前搜集到的信息，‘老大哥’这次的意图很简单：让年轻的单身Alpha们沉迷于和一堆仿生皮肤、电解液和二极管的性爱，以至于无心思考其余的事，比如反叛。”一声低哑的意味不明的嗤笑，它几乎只是一个几难辨别的喉音。

 

Clark把四个鸡蛋打进了热油中，它们滋滋响着迅速固化成鲜艳的明黄色。就在二十英尺之外，他的床上躺着那诱惑力的具象化身，赤裸地裹着薄被，胸膛安静而有规律地随着呼吸而起伏。Clark无法制止昨晚发生的一切在他的记忆里搅起一场混乱而生动、令人下腹发紧的感官湍流——裂帛声后纯白睡裤在他手下破碎、被操得失神的虹膜倒映着他的影子、健美的腹部肌肉在他的顶弄与注视中绷紧，餍足后上挑的薄唇嗤笑着吐出“童子军”。如果他打开X射线，他就能看到温暖的皮肤下的一切，但他不会这么做。他必须证明自己无需这么做也可以保留全部的神智，但是，拉奥啊，他还没有遇到任何一个能让他如此……不Clark Kent的omega。他没有Lana和Lois一般娇小的身躯，没有脆弱的骨架，没有柔美的轮廓，但Clark想象不出还有比漂亮柔韧的腰肢在他的床上扭动更令人血脉偾张的景象。复杂精良的算法展现的不是纯粹无害的美，而是掺入海洛因的蜜糖，不是用于欣赏与呵护，而是用于……更加粗暴的对待。omega健美柔韧的高大身躯从电流信号第一次通过时就注定了他可以承受更多。

 

Clark一惊，在鸡蛋被煎糊前把它们抢救了出来。培根已经煎好，他把它们平均分到两个盘子中。继昨晚失败的晚餐后，他也许不该指望让仿生人继续使用平底锅做出适宜食用的食物，即使无论是氪星人还是仿生人都不太可能食物中毒。又一个仿生人的类人设计——相同的消化系统用于食物摄入和能量提取。一切都是为了让它们更像人类。他不禁开始怀疑仿生人的不善厨艺也是一个设计者用来惑人耳目的小把戏。

 

“让年轻的单身Alpha们沉迷于和一堆仿生皮肤、电解液和二极管的性爱……”低沉粗哑的声音幽灵般再次响起，他几乎能看到黑色的全息投影向他投来那冷淡的、纯粹理性的审视目光。他非常清楚，如果对方真的知道了昨晚发生的一切，他也会把他毫不留情地归为“下半身指挥头脑”的Alpha。拉奥啊——Clark不能阻止一个令人震悚的可能性突然闯入他没准备好的大脑——他真的很像一个仿生人。从某种层面上来讲，B比他反而更加鲜活，更像一个真正的……人。

 

直到现在他们的交流也仅限于全息投影，但明天他们将第一次真正地见面。他不知道自己该期望他在那个胸膛中听到心脏的鼓动还是电流的白噪音，这一切都像是一个过分荒诞的悲喜剧，一个孤独的非人的外星移民，一个未知是否是人类还是仿生人的黑衣骑士，和一个比他们任何一个都更生动的真正的仿生人

 

Clark几乎是逃避似地独自飞快解决了他的盘子里的食物。但在他抓起玻璃碗中的钥匙之后，他鬼使神差地又将它放了回去，在那听起来不正常地震耳欲聋的一声“叮”在室内回响时伫立了片刻，而后轻声走到了他的房间门口，推开了门。omega裹在薄被下的身体动了动，然后那双还带着睡意的眼睛微微睁开，看向他的位置。

 

“怎么？”omega的声音里还带着一丝不知是来源于睡眠还是昨晚的粘腻。他又咕哝着呻吟了一声，显然是感受到了从窗纱处透过来的光线，试图用薄被蒙住头好重新进入睡眠。

 

“……没什么，”他努力忽视突然发干的嗓子，“……我给你留了早饭。”

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

星球日报23层依旧充满了咖啡、纸张和打印机弥漫出的臭氧味道。Clark Kent沿着一长溜格子间走向自己的工位，一路上试图避开撒落在地的文稿、Cat Grant急匆匆地走向主编办公室时一个踉跄导致直接泼向他的滚烫咖啡，以及Lois的一个审视性的眼光。托电幕的福，每个人都知道25岁以上的年轻单身Alpha得到了什么，而每个人恰好又都知道，或是都把百分之百的赌注全押在了Clark Kent就是这样的一个Alpha上——他的确是。所以他现在也许要接受所有人的审阅，或者还要再加上某位同事的采访。他敢打赌他们都注意到了他掺上了一丝甜味的信息素。

 

他终于坐进了自己的工位，开始耷拉着肩膀，尽量不引人注目地从一堆堆杂乱的打印纸中抽出他塞进去的唯一那一份里面没有出现“老大哥”、“伟大”、“救赎”之类字样的文件，而他刚把它抽出，就听到了熟悉的高跟鞋声。他迅速地把文件翻面压在了手掌下。

 

“小镇男孩，”他抬起头，果不其然看到了把胳膊架了起来的Lois。她露出一个意有所指的微笑，“我建议你收收你的信息素，它闻起来就像是打翻了蜜罐。不过，总之——恭喜破处。”

 

一波画面又一次无可阻挡地涌入了他的脑海。这回至少不用假装脸红了，Clark头有点发胀地想，无可奈何地感受到脸颊上涌起了一片热度。Lois像个芭蕾舞演员一样用高跟鞋跟点地，轻盈地一转身子，露出了过道的一角，他福至心灵地看过去，Perry的身影正在那一角迅速逼近。她轻快地溜走了，空开的位置瞬间被老编占据。

 

“别叫我老大！”Perry在Clark脱口而出“早上好老大”之前把他这句话堵回了嗓子眼里，“哥谭，阿卡姆综合医院（注1），明天晚上第一例公开执行的额叶切除术——我要在后天八点前看到初稿。而至于你，Kent，你恐怕得和Ron Troupe谈谈你的仿生人了。不许支支吾吾，不许顾左右而言他，我知道你，小子——”他用审视的目光看了他一眼，不知怎的语调突然比一往如常的暴躁放软了些许，“你从来都不相信我们其实没多少选择。”

 

他没等Clark回复，便转身回到了他分配琐碎任务的旅程。而Clark知道Perry White说的不仅仅是他，而是他们，也许还有Lois。“现在有几个记者还能记起来两百年前，他们还不是只能吹捧政府的狗腿子，哈？历史书上没有这些，他们抹消了过去。那些小册子说得对，纸媒不如直接消失，也好过苟延残喘地生产无用的狗屁。我受够了——”他的脑海里浮现出三个月前他在星球日报楼下的咖啡厅里无意中听到的一个人小声而义愤填膺的耳语，他当时认出了那是谁。

 

但那已经不重要了。他之后再也没见过她，也没人再提起。他们对发生了什么早就心知肚明。

 

他的手机嗡鸣了一声，是Lois。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

别人都会因为这没头没脑的一句而摸不到头脑，但Clark知道她想说什么：“我很抱歉，Clark。刚刚那些都不是我的本意。我知道你有多恨这个——被划分成没法用自己的能力找到伴侣的失败者，被‘老大哥’塞给你一个性爱仿生人，而你还得被迫标记它。你不该承受这些。没有人该承受这些。但我们必须这样，所以我很抱歉。”

 

他抬起他仍然压着文件的手，发现它在微微地颤抖。他把那份文件重新塞回文件堆里，说不清他究竟是为什么感到如此撕裂——一部分的他知道Lois是对的，他应该憎恨这一切，但另一部分的他从潜意识里浮上来然后斥责道：“别傻了，你喜欢这些。你喜欢他——你甚至不再用它来做代词。”

 

“Hey……”他再次抬起头，看向了Ron有点拘谨的眼神。他黑色的皮肤上泛起了一丝难以察觉的红晕。“Clark，我能否占用你二十分钟？”

 

他推了推眼镜，然后露出了一个温和的笑容，“没问题，Ron。”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

晚上，他依旧准时出现在家门口的电幕前。在制服的暗袋中那张轻若无物的黑色卡片贴着他的皮肤微微震动了两下。自从仿生人睡在他的床上后，他就把这张卡片改为贴身放置。而这次的两下震动意味着30分钟后Kal-El必须与黑衣骑士进行全息投影的会面，也意味着Clark Kent得找个理由瞒过那个此刻正在家里等着他回来的omega。他们还并未定好明天的会面地点——他确信黑衣骑士直到刚刚那个瞬间才终于排查完了危险因素列表，找出了相对最佳地点。

谨慎的幽灵在夜里游荡，直到他展开比夜色还浓的披风，留给Kal一张黑色的卡片，向氪星人昭示了自己的存在。在收到那张卡片的一刻，Kal便开始揣测他是如何悄无声息地通过那些电幕而不被探测到的——或许他是一个幽灵，或许他是尼古拉伯爵的鬼魂。而直到九个小时前，他才得到了一个听起来更接近真相的备选可能性。

 

他是一个仿生人。

 

Clark打开了门，这回迎接他的不再是一团黑暗。omega穿着Clark的衬衫、马甲和西裤，那些衣物完美地贴合着他腰部和臀部的曲线。Clark把钥匙丢回玻璃碗里，往前迈了一步，刚好来得及捉住要抚上他的下巴的手。仿生人要捏住他的下巴然后给他一个火辣深吻的尝试显然失败了，发出了一声挫败的咕哝。

 

然后Clark拽住他的手腕往前一拉，仿生人被带进了一股炽烈的阳光气息的信息素中。

 

外星遗孤吻住了仿生人，非人的生物从人类的造物处汲取着温暖。仿生人从鼻腔深处发出了满意的咕哝声，没被捉住的手不怀好意地朝下伸，在毛呢西裤的裆部开始画圈。Clark倒吸了一口气，慌忙断开了这个吻，几乎要朝仿生人怒目而视。

 

“怎么啦，男孩？”omega挑衅地继续画圈，眼角眉梢都染上了逗弄他的笑意，“虽然我不怀疑你现在就把我抱起来直接扔到床上的能力，但我还是倾向于先吃晚饭。仿生人也是需要能量来做爱的。”他终于收回了手，挑起眉毛朝厨房歪了歪头，“还不去吗？”

 

Clark仍然怒目而视着，用氪星人对身体的控制压下了难以忽视的勃起，然后认命地走向冰箱拿出了两人份的冷冻牛排。

 

 

注1：此处设定阿卡姆还没改名成阿卡姆精神病院。


End file.
